


Just My Luck

by evermoreteenwolf (xmindclusterx)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Moaning, Relationship(s), Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Stiles, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmindclusterx/pseuds/evermoreteenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Stiles have been dating each other for a few weeks. Their relationship had been moving along slowly until one night things are taken up a notch, with a side of bad luck, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr page as a Stiles Imagine, but I decided to change it to a Cora/Stiles fic.

**[Stiles POV]**

It was later than usual and I was half asleep when I heard the familiar knock at my window. I dragged myself tiredly out of bed, walked over and pulled the curtain back to find Cora waiting to be let in. My lips curled into a smirk as I stood there a moment making her wait, but then she gave me that trademark Hale glare. It used to be intimidating, especially when Derek did it, but when Cora did it I couldn’t help but find it sexy. Ok, maybe it was slightly intimidating still, but sexy nonetheless.

‘Open the window. _Now_.’ She mouthed with narrowed eyes knowing exactly what I was doing.

As I opened the window, she shoved a hand against my chest pushing me away and climbed into the room.

“Aw, come on. What as that for?” I asked quietly with half a grin etched on my face.

“You know what that was for.” She responded with a dreary tone and crawled into my bed.

I wanted to laugh, instead I tucked my lips into my mouth and held it in. Not only did I not want to piss Cora off more but my dad had a long shift at work and went to bed a couple hours ago. Waking him wasn’t an option the poor guy needed the sleep.

I climbed into the bed, draping an arm around her waist as I faced her. “What’re you doing here so late? I figured you would stay at the loft tonight.”

“If it’s so late I _could_ just go back.”

I rolled my eyes and let out a sharp breath. “Cora , you know I didn’t mean it like that. It’s 3:45 in the morning. You didn’t have to come tonight.”

“I know—but I wanted to. That okay with you?” she arched a brow as she reached up and rested a hand on the curve of my neck.

“ _Is that ok—_ , of course it’s okay with me. You know I like it when you come over.”

The corner of her mouth twitched like she wanted to smile, but those beautiful eyes were telling a different story. Her hand slid up into my hair and grabbed a fist full of it.

Damn it she knows that drives me crazy. “Good. Now shut up and kiss me.”

I couldn’t deny her what she wanted, I definitely wanted it to. I swiftly licked my dehydrated lips to moisten them before pressing them to hers. Fuck, Cora’s gorgeous lips were so soft, they always were, and it always managed to give me a semi. I never mentioned it though.

She laid back onto the mattress which caused me to hover her, causing our kiss to deepen.

Cora’s hand found its way down toward my boxers, her finger tips leisurely skimmed over the fabric and against my half stiff cock. I unknowingly broke the kiss to look down at her hand.

Was this actually happening right now?

“What’s wrong?” she whispered with her fingers now trailing up under my shirt grazing against the skin on my back. It sent a chill up my spine and my heart skipped.

I licked my lips mildly and let out an unsettled chuckle. “N-Nothing’s wrong. I just—uh, I don’t—uhm, I don’t know what you want.”

Being a virgin _sucked_.

“I want you to touch me, Stiles.” Cora responded with a seductive whisper. It was a tone I had never heard from her before. And to think she couldn’t get any hotter.

“You want me—to touch you.” I repeated as I swallowed hard and nodded my head. “Okay, touch you as in touch you or _touch_ you?”

She rolled her eyes and exhaled sharply, taking my hand to place it between her thighs. I could feel the heat radiating from her onto my hand which made things harder.

Pun intended.

“ _Touch_ me.”

I twitched my head to a side and nodded briskly. “ _Touch_ you. Okay.”

My hand reached up to discovered the button of her jeans and speedily they came undone. I rubbed my hand delicately against the skin of her stomach before she pulled me down to kiss me hungrily. Cora’s tongue slipped into my mouth, which I always enjoyed, only this time it was with more intensity. Almost like it was the last kiss we’d ever share. I’ve never experienced this side of her, but I was _really_ enjoying it and definitely wanted more.

A slight groan escaped me as she bit down on my bottom lip; it only made me harder. “Fuck.”

“Did I bite you too hard, your delicateness?” she teased.

“ _No_ ,” I replied with a slight defensive undertone. “I’m not _that_ delicate, thank you.”

“Whatever, now keep going.”

“You’re so demanding, my _God_.”

“If you’re going to complain I can show myself—”

There’s nothing like cutting her off with my lips crashing onto hers. It worked every time. Well, except that one time where she punched me in the shoulder and almost dislocated it, but that’s an entirely different story.

My hand gently slid further down in her jeans, finding its way to her panties and carefully began to slide beneath the elastic.

My God was this really happening?

Cora moaned gently against my lips as my fingers explored, teasing up and down her wet folds. Her body twitched when I relocated my now soaked fingers a little higher up her slit to her bundle of nerves.

“Right there, Stiles.” She moaned.

“I figured that.” I smirked before trailing kisses down her jaw to her neck and moved my fingers in a circular motion against her swollen clit.

Cora’s moans were growing louder as I moved my fingers, increasing the pace. Her hips slightly lifted off the bed and she tightly gripped onto my shirt, her breathing now escalating causing me to release a moan. Suddenly two of my fingers slid inside of her with ease and curled as my thumb now teased her clit.

“Stiles!” She moaned again. It was a sound I could definitely get used to.

Unexpectedly, Cora stopped me by grabbing my arm and her eyes widened.

My heart dropped thinking I did something wrong. “What happened? Did I hurt you? I knew I shouldn’t have—”

“No, Stiles. Your dad.”

“What?!” I whispered, quickly removing my hand from her pants then a second later there was a knock at my door.

“Stiles. I need to see you out here—”

“Dad, can’t it wait ‘til morning? I’m trying to sleep.” I faked a yawn and looked at Cora as she rolled her eyes.

“ _Now_.” He demanded with a stern tone.

Before I got out of bed I looked down at myself, my cock still hard and painfully throbbing with no intention of disappearing anytime soon. “Just my freakin’ luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be much appreciated. It lets me know if I'm on the right track or if I need to make improvements.


End file.
